


Look Down

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Tony and Rhodey make Peter feel really good.
Relationships: Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lien for the 300 Tumblr-followers celebration where we fill out prompts with 300 words! We got the following prompt from Anonymous:
> 
> can you write rhodey+tony taking care of peter together? lots of daddy kink if you write that. smut please! sorry if this sent twice btw

Peter is sitting on Rhodey’s lap with his back against the man’s chest, face contorted with pleasure. The colonel expertly rolls his hips up, feeling Peter clench around his throbbing cock. The boy moans, not knowing whether to hold Rhodey’s head by lifting his arms, or to grab hold of Tony’s curls below him. The billionaire bobs his head and pulls back to suck at and kiss the tip of Peter’s aching member, causing the boy to let out a high pitched whine.  
  
“That’s it…” Rhodey coos into Peter’s ear, his fingers drawing circles on and around Peter’s nipples. Rhodey’s digits are glistening with saliva after Peter eagerly sucked on them before. Peter’s entire body twitches and he wants to move his hips, but Tony’s strong hands keep him locked in place. “Let your daddies make you feel so good.”  
“D-daddy-“ Peter pushes his head back against Rhodey’s shoulder, his entire body convulsing under the sensations. Rhodey’s hips are loose, grinding against Peter’s ass and turning eights, and the sloppy, wet noises Tony makes causes Peter to moan.  
  
“Oh, Tones-“ Rhodey sighs before leaving an open mouthed kiss on Peter’s neck, nibbling on the skin before moving up to the boy’s ear. “Take our boy so well.” Tony growls, fingers digging into Peter’s hips as he increases his pace, earning him an extended groan from Peter.  
“Daddy- wanna cum- I’m gonna-“  
“Ssh…” Rhodey licks a long stripe up the shell of Peter’s ear. “What do good boys say when they want to cum?” Peter’s mouth opens with a gasp as he pushes himself further down into Rhodey.  
  
“Please, daddies, may I cum, please, please, daddy?” Rhodey grins and picks up his pace. As does Tony. Peter lets out short, loud moans with every thrust, shaking aggressively as Rhodey keeps pinching his nipples while pounding into him from below and Tony’s mouth devours his cock.  
“Look down, Peter,” Rhodey commands and Peter’s eyes flutter open. He hadn’t realized he’d closed them and when he tilts his head, his eyes meet Tony’s. The billionaire opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue, letting only the tip of Peter’s dick rest on it. His eyes black from desire. He’s ready for what’s going to- “Come.”


End file.
